1pt6 Guardians of Destiny
by Lamby
Summary: The ancient powers of the Guardians of Destiny are under threat from Mystique and her new crew. Can the X-Men stop her in time and save the Professor?
1. 01

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story first and foremost is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Lamby would like to thank Corrinth for allowing her to adapt it to fit an X-Men Evolution setting and timeline. Why? Because it's a flippin' brilliant storyline that fits the whole 'feel' of the X-Men world so well, whatever branch of that world you want! And also because Ilehana Xavier is a fantastic character, it wouldn't be right for me to borrow her for Evo-fics and not write this story, it'd be like not pairing her off with Logan- totally wrong! Lamby would hereby like to highly recommend that you go read Corrinth's movie version, and drop her a review to make her feel wanted!

In order to pull this off, parts of the original Guardians masterpiece have been included in a prequel Evo fic, no. 05 in Lamby's timeline entitled 'Landslide'. Hopefully any questions raised in this fic can be answered by reading that one. If not, feel free to drop an email or a review and someone will get back to you, okay?

To Corrinth, as Vixen one day #will# get round to singing in a drunk and disorderly manner- "Tell us when our times up, show us how to die well, show us how to let it all go. This is our Destiny calling........." (From 'Destiny Calling' by James)

**01. Prologue**

As the legends tell, it began in darkness, before the universe and even time itself existed. In the shadows of a realm that had yet to come into existence, they were born. The Guardians, nameless and shapeless beings whose task it would be to defend the universe for its creators. There were seven of them, scattered between the stars, battling and containing those who tried to alter the destiny of a world or the universe as a whole.

And then the Earth was born - a lifeless planet too hot to handle.

The Guardians continued their ceaseless work, neither ageing nor tiring. They travelled throughout the universe, fighting evil and darkness each step along the way. But each of them would avoid the planet Earth, cooling in its infancy, though they knew not why. As the Blue Planet cooled and settled itself into the Earth we know to day, the race of humans was born upon that rock. And with humanity came true chaos. The Guardians were sent by their masters to bring order into that chaos, and each one knew that his or her reason for avoiding it was a premonition of the anarchy that now came to pass.

But as they battled to maintain the destiny of the Earth, the rest of the Universe became neglected. In desperation, each Guardian left a portion of His or Her soul, armed with His own power, upon the Earth so that It may carry on His work, leaving Him free to guard the universe as a whole.

In time, as evolution continued its slow but unending progress, the Guardian forces became intertwined with the race of humanity. Individuals with mysterious powers, the first mutants, each with the power over an element - fire, water, earth, air, thought, metal and energy - were born. A new generation of Guardians. But, with chaos reigning upon the Earth and Man's constant search for power, the legend and teachings of the Guardians was lost along with so many little known religions and peoples. Undefended, the Earth descended further into darkness, and would continue to fall until such time as the legends should be reborn.........

(Roll titles..........................)


	2. 02

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. The story starts here twenty-three years previous to Lamby's other Evo-fics and season two of X-Men Evolution. Reviews always welcome.

**02**

"Dad?" She called out to him softly, tugging at his hand. "Daddy?"

#I'm here, little one. # He hushed her softly as he came to, using telepathy to prevent waking his wife, who lay sleeping beside him. He turned over and lifted his three-year-old daughter into the bed. She clambered over him to lie between her parents, snuggling into his arms beneath the quilt. #Better? #

#Yes. Thanks Daddy. # Charles Xavier winced at the crude thought that was the beginnings of his mutant daughter's rudimentary telepathy. Normally, her experiments with the skill would amuse Xavier, but at unsuspecting times such as when he was drugged with sleep, the experience was a shock and often painful.

#Another nightmare, baby? #

#I would hardly have disturbed you otherwise. # She retorted tartly. Xavier sighed ruefully, half wishing that his daughter was not so intelligent. His genetic make-up had made its mark on his daughter that was for sure. The poor child even looked like him, except that she had her mother's nose and hair, thank goodness.........

#What about, little one? #

Ilehana chose not to answer, instead throwing a series of disturbing imagery at him - all sorts of fires, roaring with light and heat, feeding on everything around her, while in the middle of it all something danced and roared its defiance at the world around. His daughter looked so small and vulnerable, watching it all from the sidelines. Both mentally and physically, Charles wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

#So he controls fire...#

#She. She's female. Yes, fire... she's the most dangerous of them all, because of her wild side. There's an element of chaos within her - as if she doesn't know where she belongs. # Ilehana shuddered, her eyes flickering as the spasm of terror shot through her. Xavier acknowledged the fear in his daughter silently, holding her tight to him. In truth, he didn't understand the last statement, but this was just the next in a line of nightmares that had plagued his daughter over the last month. After each one, she would come to him, telling him of the beings, beings not people, he had quickly noted, that could be separated into male and female, each of whom controlled an element. There had been six so far, water, air, earth, thought, energy and now fire. How much more would the youngster have to go through, and what were these nightmares that molested Ilehana's sleep?

The Professor sighed heavily, and Ilehana found herself imitating him. Her adimantium spirit had proved itself resilient once more, and she found herself growing drowsy again. She smiled as her mother turned over to encase both her daughter and her husband in a warm embrace. Here, in this cocoon of love and friendship, she felt completely and utterly safe from the world and her dreams...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hot in Tanta, Egypt, although a little cooler than it had been in Cairo. Fourteen-year-old Ilehana Xavier was glad of the slight decrease in temperature as she stepped down from the 4x4 with two of her classmates and teacher. Vixen was eager to be off and exploring. Something was calling to her, something definitive and yet intangible that pulled her to towards some unknown destination. She'd been feeling it ever since they had arrived in Cairo airport. What was causing it?

"Ilehana, don't wander too far." Her teacher called her back. Ilehana shook herself, unaware that she'd even been drifting away from the group. What was the matter with her?

Finally let loose to roam, Ilehana had lost no time in morphing into an African Wild Dog and setting off at the purposeful lope common to all canines, notebook and pen stuffed into her little rucksack. Set free, she let the 'calling' guide her, felt its magnetic pull on her increase, as did her pace. Ilehana found herself being drawn towards a cave formation in the midst of a dense oasis of trees.

Within the caves, she found them; ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Running her fingers over them, the teenager could almost feel some form of power pulsing through the rock. This was what she had come to find, she was sure of it. Yes, the pull was gone now, and she was almost hypnotised by the characters in front of her.

'The Guardian of Destiny who is Fire, whose desire to find her place burns within her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-five-year-old Ilehana was a beautiful woman, outgrown the slight lankiness of her childhood and maturing into a graceful predator. She stood alone at the window of her Parisian hotel room, hunter's eyes watching the comings and goings of the people far below her. Uncomfortably she was reminded of a day not so very long ago when she had been similarly stood at her window in Bayville, watching for the arrival of a young girl named Jean Grey. She could only hope the individual she was waiting for tonight was nothing like Jean, or this whole enterprise would be a non-starter. Somehow though, she doubted it would be a problem.

An open-topped black sports car suddenly swerved across the road, landing rather than stopping right outside the hotel's smart entrance. The girl who climbed out was little more than that, maybe seventeen. The valet that asked her for her car keys had obviously never had his request laughed at before. Mere moments later, and Vixen answered the door before the redheaded girl had chance to summon a knock. Dripping in fashion, dressed in stiletto heels, tight black PVC trousers and a dark red leather zip-up jacket the girl's outfit left very little to the imagination. She wore her long curls loose down her back; diamonds glinting from multiple piercings and designer sunglasses perched on top of her head. Whoever had said crime doesn't pay was obviously not as good at it as the girl who introduced herself as Blaze.

"I here you're looking for the best thief in Paris." Blaze spoke with an English accent. "That would be me." There was only a trace of cockiness in her tone, and her smile was more friendly than challenging. But there was also an air of 'little girl lost' about this Blaze that made Ilehana feel that this life was not the one meant for her.

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that the best Parisian thief isn't French." Ilehana offered in return, a slight smile revealing her teeth.

"Huh." Blaze snorted her laughter. "You want a specific artefact from a museum? Do you have the precise details?"

"Initially, yes, that's what I want. And the details are right here." Ilehana walked Blaze to a coffee table over which Vixen had spread her notes and laptop. Picking up a bland looking folder, she handed it to the thief. Briefly Blaze flicked through it, frowning, before she deposited it back on the table with a careless flick. "Don't you want to keep hold of that?"

"No, I'll remember." Blaze replied. "And beyond initially?"

"I also want the artefact returned to the museum..."

"You want what?" Blaze interrupted incredulously as Ilehana continued.

"The same night..."

"You're crazy." The English thief commented, but Ilehana wasn't done.

"And without anyone noticing that it's gone."

"Are you done?" Blaze asked, "Or would you like me to take it out of the security guard's hands as well? Did I mention that I think you're mad?"

"You also mentioned that you were the best." Vixen pointed out with a smile.

"Alright, I'll do it." Blaze dared herself. "But as its technically two break-ins, my fees double." Ilehana shrugged, money was not a problem. "And can you at least tell me why if all you want is to play with this thing for a bit you didn't just ask them at the museum?"

"I did." Vixen pointed out. "For some reason they didn't trust me with it."

"For some reason," Blaze grinned infectiously, "I think they may have been right."


	3. 03

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. The beginning of this chapter overlaps with Lamby's 'Landslide', and the riot referred to later occurred in the same story, bringing us up to date. Reviews always welcome.

**03**

Was this it? Was this the last piece of information she was looking for? Her ancient Japanese wasn't up to much, but she had learned to recognise the symbol for Guardians and for Destiny, and there, that was Temple... wasn't it? In a fervour of excitement, she scribbled down the symbols. For years she had searched for this, and finally, deep in the dark catacombs of Yatsushiro, located on Kyushu, the southern-most island of Japan, here it was, the final piece to the puzzle. She was sure of it now. The calling she had felt for years was gone, replaced only by a defensive attachment to the bulging notebooks in her rucksack. This was her information - hers and hers alone.

"Spooky down here, isn't it?"

Ilehana spun round, how had her nose and ears failed her! No one had ever crept up on her before! A young Japanese girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, stood in front of her. Her scent was masked by a heavy musk perfume that made Vixen want to choke. Ilehana didn't take in any more, details weren't important. She had to get away from here; she needed help to contain her ever-growing powers. Ori would come with her to Bayville if she asked, a cry for help was never left unanswered in the pack...

"Only if you let it bother you." Ilehana retorted harshly. She nodded to the girl, walking past her and leaving her in the dark. She felt the eyes follow her path up to the surface, but never saw them turn a burning shade of yellow...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry to have to call you out here again Professor." Principle Kelly walked besides Charles Xavier's wheelchair, strolling around the side of the school building in the pleasant sunshine. "But as you can see," Kelly continued. "The damage your students caused during the riot has been quite extensive. I simply cannot allow them to return to Bayville High, and the parents of many normal students are demanding financial compensation..."

Xavier let his eyes wander slowly over the cordoned off area of wall and rubble. It was true of course, his X-Men had been involved in creating the mess, but as a way of escape from a no-win situation only. Somehow though he knew Kelly would not take well to suggestions that his 'normal' students could be as easily blamed for the damage to school property as any of the mutants who lived at the Institute. Instead of answering immediately, Xavier flicked the control of the wheelchair into forwards, approaching the ruins with a look of consideration on his face. There must be a way around this...

He didn't have time to react, let alone call out aloud or telepathically for aid as something wet and horrid sunk fangs into his neck. Venom pumped through his bloodstream, making him gag and his eyes cloud over. Pain flooded him, darkness took him, and Professor Xavier knew no more...

"Quickly, get him out of here." Mystique dropped Kelly's form eagerly and pointed a long finger in Xavier's direction, just as he flopped ungracefully from the wheelchair and onto the grass. The mutant who had poisoned him stepped back, smirking at a job well done. A small woman with pale blue skin, her face was thin and drawn with cold, wet eyes, a tiny nose and thin blue lips. She was wearing an extremely tight cat suit and though her body was light and thin, it was well muscled. Her arms were spread to reveal thin membranous webbing reaching from wrists to ankles, and attached to her sides. More membranes were folding themselves away around her jaw as Gambit pushed past her to pick up Xavier's fallen form. Cirrus was one spooky gal that Gambit was glad he had never hooked up with, that's for sure. "Is he still breathing?" Mystique asked sharply.

"Yeah." Gambit replied, checking Xavier's pulse and hoping he hadn't had chance to get word to his daughter before he passed out. Gambit knew Vixen well, and he was only slightly surprised at how bad he felt about what they had done to her father. But he worked for Mystique now, and she had some major plans for Xavier Senior that Gambit for one wasn't about to stand in the way of. With Pyro's help Remy lugged the deadweight of Xavier to the waiting van, the doors closed behind them and Mystique could finally allow herself to smile. She had her Chosen One, all the pieces were in place, and the Guardians would rise once more...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ilehana approached the mansion with Ori the wolf at her heels, morphing as she walked from the reassuring familiarity of the wolf, to the troubled form of a human with a growing weight on her shoulders. No matter how she tried, she could not outrun the overwhelming growth of her mutant powers. Without even trying, she could tell the thoughts and feelings of every mutant around the Xavier Institute. It was almost too much to bear, but Ori was as always a source of strong comfort, as was the knowledge that she was amongst friends.

Vixen felt a great swell of pride in her pack, the X-Men, as she regarded several of them outside in front of the mansion enjoying the warmth of the day. Golan, the newest member of the team, was exploiting his somewhat unfair advantage of having four arms in a game of American football with young Bobby Drake. The two boys had struck up a good friendship over the last few weeks since Golan's arrival in Bayville, for which Ilehana was glad.

Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe were sunning themselves on the grass to one side of the football game, each spread elegantly on a mottled blanket. Storm laughed when the football made a sudden appearance besides them, but Jean cried out "Hey!" in mild agitation. The telekinetic plucked the ball up again with her mind and threw it back to Iceman, making Vixen shake her head. She had never, and never would, understand Jean Grey. They were polar opposites, rivals in everything from the moment Jean had arrived at the Institute, Ilehana's home her whole life, and become her father's star pupil.

Three more mutants occupied themselves by the expanse of garages. Ilehana could not deny the pleasure of seeing a shirtless Logan giving Scott's precious car a fine tune. Neither could she hide the laugh at the protective look Cyclops had about him as he tried hard not to get agitated at Wolverine's tampering.

#One-Eye's positively disturbed, Logan, what on earth have you found wrong this time? Or are you annoying poor Scott deliberately? # She spoke to her partner telepathically, mind voice amused.

#If he didn't drive this thing like a boy racer, there wouldn't be things fallin' off every time I look under the bonnet... # Logan pointed out. #You feelin' better after you're run, babe? #

#Much. # Ilehana lied, knowing he wouldn't know any different if she didn't tell him. #How's Blaze? # She referred to the other mutant by the garages, washing her silver-grey convertible with vigour.

#Tetchy. # Logan filled in, wiping his oily hands on an even oilier rag. #Just for a change, y'know? #

#Feeling threatened Logan? Tetchiness around here is usually your domain. # Ilehana teased, not because she wasn't worried about her flatmate, but because teasing Logan was a comfort in its normality.

#If you weren't so damn cute... # He began, then shrugged as Ilehana closed the mind link gently, but firmly. It worried Wolverine more than he'd ever admit to anyone, how much Vixen was obviously carrying, how she wouldn't let him help her, wouldn't even talk to him about it. He hated feeling so useless, so desperate, longing that they could just be a normal couple. Normal couples, Logan mused as Vixen approached Blaze, went for sunset walks on the beach. Normal couples had romantic candle lit dinners, spontaneous nights out, evenings in the back row of the movies. Normal couples held hands, kissed, cuddled and argued. Normal couples did not run around all the time after a bunch of troublesome mutant kids, chaperoned by a mutant wolf, trying to save the whole damn world...

#Face it Logan, # He hadn't realised she was still listening to his thoughts, mind voice betraying her smile. #Normal is so relative. #


	4. 04

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. The bit of conversation Blaze is thinking about is from 'Landslide'. Reviews always welcome.

**04**

#"Gambit! Don't, it's not worth it! Come with us..."

"Why?" He threw off her grip sharply, holding a charged card in his fingers aggressively. "So I can bask in the presence of the wonderful Xaviers? So you can keep in tellin' me how I don't belong anywhere? How I don't belong with you?"#

Ilehana winced as she approached Blaze, the vehemence of those horrid words replaying in Blaze's head filling Vixen with pity for the troubled redhead. Blaze had been a better friend to Gambit than Vixen thought he deserved, and those spiteful lies were the way he had replayed her. Ilehana could only agree with Gambit's ex Rogue's words on the matter.

"He's not worth it Blaze."

Blaze shut her brown eyes and sighed, long lashes brushing her cheeks, before she stood from scrubbing her car's bonnet and turned to face Ilehana. She should have known that the Vixen was there, and listening to her thoughts. Ilehana didn't apologise for overhearing Blaze, but stood and met her friend's eyes evenly. It was Blaze who dropped her gaze first.

"Washing your car again?" Vixen tried to make light conversation, unwilling to leave right then. "I didn't think it was all that dirty."

"It wasn't." Blaze agreed, her voice sad and introvert. "But washing it helps me think."

"What is there to think about, Blaze?" Ilehana tried to keep her voice soothing, but she felt almost as keenly as Blaze Gambit's unprovoked slur and betrayal. She'd called him a friend, too, once. "He used you to get me for Magneto, used Rogue to fill his time after Magneto left..."

"There's something else going on here." Blaze refused to let Ilehana mount the evidence up against Remy. She knew him; those insults he'd thrown were just not his. "I can feel it. Someone, something, provoked all this..."

"Face it Blaze, Gambit is who he is, one of the bad guys. Some people just can't change." Briefly Ilehana grasped Blaze's shoulders in a friendly gesture of support, then let go. She turned to leave, looking back only briefly to see Ori gently lick Blaze's fingers in his own gesture of comfort for his friend, before he trotted back to shadow Vixen's steps.

"Perhaps," Blaze whispered to herself as she turned back to her sleek convertible. "I don't want him to change. I like him just the way he is..."

Suddenly a car roared up the drive. Ilehana recognised it instantly as the one her father preferred to be driven in, though preferably not by today's chauffeur Kitty Pride. Vixen started to smile as Shadowcat plunged the car across the gravel, breaking hard, but then it hit her that something was horribly wrong. Shadowcat phased through the car door rather than waste time opening it, a look of absolute horror on her face. All the other X-Men scattered at the front of the mansion, from Bobby and Jean through to Logan and Blaze, started forward to see what was the matter, but Ilehana had already reached Kitty and was demanding an explanation. Shadowcat was shaking; anger and terror clear in her young voice.

"Someone's taken the Professor!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kelly was waitin' for us when I parked the car outside school, right there on the sidewalk. He didn't take the Professor inside at all, but led him round the back of the building to where the fight was." Kitty paused, frantically trying to make sure she reported everything back exactly as it happened to the other X-Men in the planning room. Beast, Rogue and Nightcrawler had been called in along with all seven X-men who had been with Ilehana when Kitty arrived back. The rest of the Institute's children had been left out for now, Vixen wanting to protect them from hopefully unnecessary worry. Not that she felt hopeful that it was all an overreaction; now that she was trying she couldn't find her father's unique telepathic signature anywhere. Never in her life had Vixen felt so cold.

"Go on." Storm encouraged Kitty gently, every X-Man hanging on her every word. Even Ori was regarding Shadowcat with worried eyes; the telepathic wolf had a great respect for Vixen's pack alpha and father.

"Next thing I know," Kitty explained, "Kelly arrived, parked his car and went into the school."

"How is that possible?" Ilehana asked incredulously. Nightcrawler and Rogue exchanged knowing siblings' glances before replying together.

"Mystique."

"Shape shifter." Logan grunted when Ilehana and Blaze looked confused. They hadn't come up against the mutant personally yet, but it did fit with Kitty's story.

"Anyway I'm all, like, totally confused when suddenly this van screeches around the corner and disappears." Kitty continued, glancing up at Ilehana. "I'm sure it was Colossus driving..."

"Colossus and Mystique, and the Professor disappearing." Beast's voice was one of sharp reason. "I have to admit it doesn't look good."

"I'll be in Cerebro." Vixen's voice left no room for argument, but that had never stopped Logan before.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Wolverine met Ilehana's angry glance. "Look darlin', I might not know much about these things, but the way your powers are at the minute, I'm sure it'd be safer to let Jean try."

"Not a chance." Vixen muttered, tone ice cold.

"You wont let me at least try?" Jean asked. Scott and Storm as well as Logan supported Jean, but the others looked mostly confused at this sudden battle for control, as if its significance escaped them. If she had been any less certain, Ilehana might have glanced sideways at Blaze for support, but she already knew that Blaze would back her up no matter what. It was how their friendship worked, how it had worked for over a year since they had met.

Suddenly Ilehana was aware of a telepathic probing, did Jean really think she could read her mind? Ilehana slammed a telepathic barrier between Jean and herself, was infuriated to see Jean reel sharply backwards into Scott at the intensity of the invisible wall. The others looked at each other, aware that they had missed something between the two young women. Blaze glanced at Ilehana, somehow conscious that the meta-morph had won her battle, but when she saw the look of fury on Ilehana's face, Blaze shivered, suddenly so very cold...

"If you don't like the way I do things, Jean, you know where the door is." Jean sank to her knees as Ilehana poured her strength and anger over her mind like a bucket of liquid adimantium. "My father may pity you, I do not. With him missing I am alpha now, you would do well to remember that."

Jean took in the expression on her aggressor's face; how long had Ilehana had that kind of power? Somehow she staggered back onto her feet, running from the room with her face in her hands. Ilehana watched her go, aware that she had probably just made a fatal mistake...


	5. 05

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**05**

"Let Jean do what she can, Ilehana." Logan counselled her once the other X-Men had left. "It's the best way she can help right now, and you're needed elsewhere. Or have you forgotten all the other kids who'll be lookin' for Charles and noticing he's not here?"

"Of course not." Ilehana snapped, so tempted at that moment to morph into a wolf, to run with Ori, but even she had the sense to know that she could not run from her problems. Her companion, however, had no qualms about such matters. Knowing full well that this meeting might well end in a fight, Ori slunk away silently.

"You've just claimed to be alpha in Charles' stead," Wolverine was relentless. "That means you're the leader, you're responsible for those kids..."

"Then go tell Jean to get on with it!" Ilehana screamed at him, making him visibly recoil from her. She fought the irritation that crept through her, fighting its way under everything she and Ori had not long managed to establish. As soon as she had it under control, she glanced up at him. Logan shrugged and turned away. He couldn't be doing with Ilehana when she was in this type of mood. It was a shame, because most of the time, though he would never admit it, not even to her, he loved her without reservation. But when she got on her high horse like this, just because he'd sided against her... Well, Logan wasn't sure what to do with her. He walked away, all the time listening and hoping that she might yet call him back... but no such call came.

Ilehana closed her eyes, and reached out gently, probing so softly to see what damage her reckless act had caused. Jean, on her way now to Cerebro after Logan had caught up with her, seemed permanently traumatised. Ilehana frowned to herself. Her anger at Jean had cracked the walls, already weakened through stress, that encased her power, and that power had seeped out to smother Jean's telepathy and telekinesis. Even now, Jean was only just re-mastering control of her powers. Vixen withdrew into herself once more, slipping easily into meditation the way Blaze had shown her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They re-convened later, the senior team of Beast, Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Blaze and Kurt. Golan and Bobby had refused to be excluded, and since they still knew more than the rest of the kids, they were not denied. The whole team including Ori turned as one to see their new team-leader walk into the planning room, last and very late. Scanning the room briefly, she nodded to them. Despite her earlier anger at Jean, Ilehana was relieved to see the telekinetic mutant present. The look on Jean's face was thunderous, but then again, that was an expression Jean used frequently in the Vixen's presence. Even so, Ilehana found herself close to baulking at the tension in the air; Wolverine could have sliced it easily with a claw. But he would not meet her eye, instead frowning like the rest of them at the laptop tucked under her arm. She didn't blame him, she'd acted like an idiot earlier, but now she found herself in need of a friendly face. She found it in Bobby, who grinned at her, his eyes smiling along with his mouth, and Ilehana managed a weak grin in return.

"Jean?" Vixen swallowed her pride and turned to ask her rival to speak. Jean's eyes were slightly glazed from using the powerful Cerebro machine to amplify her telepathic powers. She nodded to Vixen, cleared her throat to address the team.

"I've been using Cerebro to try and find out who exactly is involved in the Professor's abduction." Jean began, and Blaze was forced to bite her tongue to stop her from complaining that that much was obvious to all of them. Ilehana picked up on the thought though, letting it cheer her slightly. Vixen wouldn't feel guilty over it either, for as Blaze herself often said, in dark moments humour can be the greatest strength.

"And what exactly did you find?" Scott tried to claim back from Vixen a semblance of authority by asking the obvious question.

"I know that Quicksilver, Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch know something, but not the Blob or Toad. It seems Mystique has been recruiting certain mutants, and ignoring others. Colossus we know is involved, but when I tracked down Sabretooth, he was oblivious."

"Wouldn't be nothin' new." Wolverine griped about his old foe, before scowling at Bobby and Golan as they giggled. Golan coughed to disguise his giggle, turning his wide-set eyes to Jean.

"Golan is wondering, did Jean Grey listen by her mind-power to what de bad mutants of de Brotherhood, to what dey were saying to each other about de plan of Mystique?"

"What?" Jean still had difficulties translating Golan's unusual babbling speech. Bobby, on the other hand, had a knack for it.

"He said what were Pietro and the others talking about. What did they know about what Mystique was up to?"

"They kept talking about guarding something. Said the word over and over; guardians." Jean replied.

Ilehana's face dropped and she stared balefully at Jean. "The Guardians of Destiny." Suddenly she remembered Japan, berating herself for not realising then that the child had been a shape shifter, Mystique herself. How long had the evil mutant been following in Ilehana's footsteps, how long had she been planning this move to abduct her father? And Ilehana had had the perfect chance to get rid of the woman for good.

#No good berating yourself after the incident, pack-sister. # Ori offered. #Wake from your dreams, Vixen, the others are waiting. #

Ilehana saw them all staring at her, the moment very surreal as she surveyed them all with a kind of lordly indifference. Was this truly it? Were these people to become those whom she had idolised for years now? What did she owe them, that she should grant them such powers? She stepped forward to pick up the laptop with all her research stored upon it, and hugged it to her chest protectively. She managed to catch the snarl before it escaped her, before they should realise the secrets she held. Retreating a few steps, she glared at them all as if they might do her harm. Her power burst from its barriers and swept about her in a protective cloak. Her power; she could never give it up, not to them, not to anyone, her power! She turned and took a step towards the door.

Jean reached out telepathically, concerned by Ilehana's strange behaviour, for a moment she touched her consciousness; the terrified woman trapped within a torrent of powers which she could neither control nor understand, but then an aura of colour and tremendous energy whipped around the meta-morph, forcing Jean out and away. As though shoved in the chest with great force, Jean's chair toppled backwards and she crashed to the floor with it, Scott and Nightcrawler dashing to her side.

#Let not the powers overwhelm you, Chosen One. # The voice cut through the protective aura of her powers, reached straight inside to Ilehana herself. Whoever it was, they were fighting with her, trying to cram a portion of the powers back into it's rightful place, to allow Ilehana freedom within her own mind once more.

#Who......... # As she turned to identify the speaker, Ilehana realised that the voice was in her head; a telepathic communication, but it was neither Ori nor Jean, and no one else in the room was capable of initiating such a link.

#Let not the powers overwhelm you. # The voice, so familiar and yet so strange, repeated determinedly. #The time has come, Chosen One, to reveal to these their possible destiny. #


	6. 06

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**06**

Ilehana's eyes rolled upward, then down as her eyelids closed. Logan in that moment he forgot their mini-fight and went to her, one hand catching the laptop before it fell to the floor, the other hand closing on her arm and guiding her to a chair. She'd gone pale, and combined with the haunted look on her face she might almost have been a ghost. When she opened her eyes again she felt it was like waking from a dream. The room was misty and unfocused, the only thing she could hear, see or feel was Logan. She reached up and hugged him to her momentarily. "Forgive me." The words were so quiet that only he could here them.

"Nothin' to forgive." He answered softly. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, the rest of the room came back into her world and she noticed how concerned they all seemed. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders evenly. "I'm fine, Logan, really. Blaze, would you set up the laptop please?"

"Of course." Blaze answered quickly. Ori had moved to sit by Ilehana's knee, his telepathic abilities helping to steady her powers once more. She sighed and shook her head. The time was coming, that much was for sure, this was getting harder and harder to control. If only...

#Wishing for him to be here will only make it worse. You must concentrate. # Ori admonished wolfishly. She knew he was right, but there had been something about that the voice that had spoken to her. Could it have been him? Could her father have spoken to her from wherever Mystique had taken him, not matter what she had done to him to quash his telepathic powers? #Concentrate! # Ori boomed in her head, a powerful remonstration, and Ilehana brought her mind's ramblings under control. Grateful for Ori's ever-calming presence, her hand rested idly between his ears as she began to explain.

"I was a child when I first learned of the Guardians." She began, "Although I didn't realise it at the time. I was plagued by nightmares of beings that exuded power, revelled in their abilities. They seemed so evil, so cruel, but as time went on, I began to realise that they were behaving much in the way we do; they beat down those who would do harm in the world. I suffered the nightmares for years, on and off. I hated them, because no matter where I went, or what I did, they followed. It wasn't until I was twelve, when I started travelling around with my high school classes, that they went away. But instead of nightmares, I started feeling a pull, like I was being drawn somewhere, like a wolf to a kill."

#This tale touches even me, pack-sister. # Ori smiled in her head as Ilehana took a shaky breath.

"I followed these feelings for years, I was taken to the farthest flung corners of every continent, to peoples so ancient that they are no longer even recognised. Everywhere I went, I found something; tiny snippets of information, sometimes phrases, sometimes just single words. Eventually I found all the pieces to the puzzle, along with Mystique, although I was too blinded by my powers to realise it." Using the laptop, she showed them pictures of various areas and writings as she went along.

"But what does this tale have to do with Mystique and her new clan abducting the Professor?" Blaze asked, a little confused. "Or with us?"

"I believe Mystique is gathering her own Guardians of Destiny. Each Guardian has control of a power, metal, energy, fire, air, earth, thought and water. Or in other words, Colossus, Wanda, Pyro, Quicksilver, Avalanche and Mystique, who manipulates the eye and mind into seeing something that isn't truly there. She must also have someone to fit the power of water. She must think she can use my father as Chosen One, to unlock the Guardian powers for her and her cronies."

"Hang on, please." Nightcrawler begged. "Something isn't making sense here."

"Kurt's right, Vixen." Storm agreed. "We know how you learned of these Guardians, now tell us what you have learned."

"Alright, Storm. I'll start at the beginning." Ilehana's tone was patient, combined with the smallest hint of pride. "As the legends tell, it began in darkness, before the universe and even time itself existed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Undefended, the Earth descended further into darkness, and would continue to fall until such time as the legends should be reborn..." Ilehana took a moment to see the awe inspired into her comrades. "The legends tell that those who are destined to be Guardians shall come together at the appropriate time, along with three Witnesses - those who shall oversee the process. Then there is the Key, whose power is designed to release the power of the Guardians. And there is one other, whose official title is Chosen One."

"And his function? Why does it have to be the Professor?" Scott asked. Something was going unsaid here. Why was Blaze so incredulous? Storm looked uncomfortable too... Scott wondered what he could possibly be missing here...

"I'm not entirely sure." Ilehana offered, but would not look Scott in the eye. She knew, he was sure of it, but she was too afraid to admit whatever it was.

"Wait a minute." Logan reached for her hand. "You've got some hair-brained idea that some of us are these Guardians, haven't you?"

"Well..."

"He's right, isn't he?" Storm sounded like she was caught in a snare, with her oxygen supply being cut off. "Look at us - Bobby is Water, Golan is Earth, Blaze is Fire, Scott is Energy, you or Jean could be Thought, I'm... I'm Air I suppose...No! Not again! I won't be manipulated again!"

And with that the one who had once been called a goddess by her people got up and backed away from the table, her face caught in a similar expression to a rabbit in a car's headlights, a terrified awe. Ilehana could see Storm was having trouble keeping herself and her power under control, before she turned and ran from the room. Then there was silence.

"This has been a lot to take in." Vixen offered quietly. "I suggest we leave it for now. Dismissed." And she turned her chair away from them all so that they could not see the disappointment on her face.


	7. 07

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**07**

"To be honest Vixen, Storm has a point." Blaze stated, her irritation with all this rubbish clear in her tone. Ilehana made no move to face her flatmate though she knew the briefing room was now empty other than the two of them. "I'm not too hot about this whole thing either."

"The X-Men are the Guardians, Blaze." Ilehana answered quietly. "I have all the evidence I need."

"But we don't." Blaze pointed out succinctly. "And as far as I'm concerned I have plenty of power to be struggling on with. I don't want any more, and you know I don't hold out much for this destiny stuff."

"How dare you!" Ilehana finally spun her chair round and got to her feet. Her fists were balled, arms as straight as ramrods by her sides. "After everything I've done for you over the past year! You think it was chance that had me turn up in Paris looking for a thief, just as you were on the edge of losing control? Looking for a thief to borrow a tablet of stone alluding to the Guardians of Destiny!"

"A year later and I still lose control! Or have you forgotten Vancouver already in your quest for power? Yeah, sure you have helped, but just how much Ilehana?" Blaze stood and shouted back, feeling her powers swelling up inside her, fighting them with everything she had. She could not lose control now or she would kill her friend! Forcefully she bit back on her fury, taking a deep breath before trying to speak again more calmly. "Maybe here's not the best place for me to be; I mean, look at the number of times it's come so close to destroying me?"

"And where else should you be, Blaze?" Vixen asked in return, her voice gentle but steady. "Still out there, thieving and lying to yourself that you're doing okay?"

Blaze gave the tiniest of shrugs. Vixen was right, of course; at least she had done some good with the X-Men. Sometimes, though, she missed the freedom of her old life, where there were fewer rules, and a girl could be herself, where the only person you had to impress was yourself... She shook her head, "Sometimes I just wonder if I belong here, that's all."

Right then Blaze knew she had to leave. This was it, as far as she could come as an X-Man. Dread and disappointment choked her, forcing sobs from her that she was powerless to hold back. Seconds later, she felt Ilehana encasing her in a warm hug, and Blaze was powerless to pull away. Ilehana let her cry, let her sob out her anger and frustration, never saying a word and keeping her telepathy reigned in. While Blaze cried, Ilehana wondered why it had been so easy to keep her powers in check now when she'd lost them so easily against Jean... she put it down to the different relationships as Blaze sniffled.

"I'm sorry." Blaze muttered. "I'm just... Lost, I guess."

"I know." Ilehana admitted.

"The tablet." The redhead asked suddenly, brushing her hair away from her face. "You said it was about the Guardians?" Ilehana nodded. Blaze bit her lip nervously; wanting to make amends for upsetting Vixen and not sure if this was the way to do it. "What did it say?"

"It talked about the Key." Ilehana freely admitted. "It said he will be the one to unlock the power of the Guardians."

"You have got to be kidding me?" There was a trace of the old Blaze in that question. "You are telling me that I single-handily air-lifted a two tonne lump of rock out of and then back into a museum, fulfilling your pangs of conscience, and inside two hours, for it to tell you that you need a key to undo a lock? Heck Ilehana, I could have sold you my lock picks and been done with it!"

"When you put it like that..." Ilehana had to smile. "But there is more I've found out about the Key, such as he will not know his place until the final moment."

"That's all very well." Blaze began, "But did the ancients who wrote the prophecies realise that if he doesn't know who he is, and we don't either, if a fight starts between us and Mystique we can't guarantee he wont be killed in the crossfire?" Blaze smiled at Ilehana's suddenly worried expression. "There was more on that tablet, wasn't there?"

"Yes but I..."

"Obviously couldn't break the code." Blaze filled in the gaps for herself. "But if I know you at all, you'll still have it all scribbled down somewhere, even if you don't understand it. Let me see it. Go talk to Storm, convince her or whatever, give me half an hour and let me see if I can't spot something you haven't. You know I can do it, I don't have this ridiculous photographic memory for nothing, Vixen."

"Alright." Ilehana conceded. "But only because one of us at least does believe in Destiny..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Storm?" Ilehana tapped on Ororo's bedroom door. At Storm's invitation, she pushed opened to see the air elemental perched on the windowsill, embracing the wind as it rushed round the room in a frenzy of activity, the purpose of which evaded both mutants. "We need to talk."

"I won't do it." Storm insisted. "I won't be a toy for you to manipulate."

"I understand your fear. I'm a telepath, Storm, and right now your fear is oozing from you like blood from an open wound. There is no danger here, you will be in full control of your powers at all times." Ilehana's voice was calming, smooth, and Storm searched her mind for any sign that Ilehana was invading her thoughts. There was none.

"No." Storm insisted loudly, as if volumes might make Ilehana understand. "Why won't you just let it rest, Vixen? Can't you see how much this hurts me?"

"I'm sorry, Storm." Ilehana offered quietly, "I never meant to hurt you. But I do think you're destined to be more than what you have become. I'm offering you the chance to do some real good in the world, not just to save my father, but to protect the lives of the people out there, to fulfil my father's dreams of a world where humans and mutants stand united... To fulfil your fate, Guardian." Ilehana finished in a lordly tone.

"And what about you, Guardian?" There was a hint of scepticism in Storm's tone, and Ilehana was glad to hear the vitality returning to her.

"I'm no Guardian." Ilehana corrected her, "I am the Chosen One, the one Mystique is mistaken in thinking is my father. By the end of this - whether we go through with it or not, I shall have less power than I was born with." It was as she saw the doubt on Storm's face that Ilehana finally used her telepathy to show Ororo the truth about her role in the Guardians legend. Ilehana assured her that if at any time she wanted out, there would always be a door open for that. And finally, Vixen sensed from Storm a distraught horror.

"You would do that for your cause? For us and your father?"

"I must. But Storm, no one must know of what I have to do. Some of them would never go along with it if they knew. Promise me?"

"I promise. And I will go with you," Storm agreed, "Because after everything, I owe my life and so much more to your father. No matter what I feel about this, he needs us, and I will pay my debt to the Xaviers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doin'?" Bobby asked, bringing Blaze her requested snacks and leaning over her shoulder to see the computer screen. It wasn't often he thought a computer was talking gibberish. "Vixen said somethin' 'bout you tryin' to crack a code? How's that work?"

"Its just like playing hangman," Blaze smiled.

"Yeah, right." Bobby agreed sarcastically. "If you were playing it in Chinese or something..."

"Which dialect?" Blaze asked slyly, not looking up from the screen. "I hear a language, see it written, whatever, I pick it up. Makes me very good at code cracking."

"And modest too." Bobby chipped in as Ilehana entered the room again.

"Damn I hate being right all the time!" Blaze suddenly swore, kicking her chair across the room as she stood. Ilehana pushed Bobby aside carelessly as she poured over the screen. Blaze had done it, the whole passage translated, and Ilehana could read it aloud.

"The Key will release the power of the Guardians. His power is to break matter, liberate energy..." Vixen turned to Blaze who was stood cast in righteous fury, a splinter away from charging right out the door.

"This whole damn thing has been a set up from the start! Mystique's been playing us every chance she got to get her slimy hands on Gambit because he's the Key!"


	8. 08

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**08**

Xavier could feel himself floating. Pain and distress couldn't touch him here, the poison that ran like floodwater through the veins of his body tied to that existence, could not cross over into the corporeal being that now was Charles Xavier. He could see himself, sat upright but head lolled forwards in the seat of a large helicopter not unlike the Velocity. The safety harness looked to be choking him, but Xavier couldn't find it in him to care about his own empty shell.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Pietro's voice, hazy as though heard through a bad telephone connection, asked in earnest. Avalanche elbowed Quicksilver sharply, hissing that he should shut up or Mystique would probably shut him up. Some part of Xavier cared about that, about what was going on here. His formless eyes scanned the helicopter's inhabitants curiously, but unafraid. Apart from the two Brotherhood boys, Wanda was predictably by her brother's side. Pyro was flying the vehicle, assisted by a strange woman, the sight of who sent shivers like insects walking over Xavier's soul. Somehow he knew that this was the mutant who had poisoned him.

Mystique was sat behind pilot and co-pilot, pouring over a computer laptop and systematically ignoring everyone else. Colossus was staring out of a window, face impassive as if he did not really see anything that flew by below them. Suddenly Xavier was aware of someone moving near his empty shell, of cold water sloshing against his unmoving lips and of himself fighting to breathe. He did not truly wake up, but no longer was he on the edge of leaving his body abandoned and cold.

"Ha." Mystique's cold voice cackled like some fairytale witch. "And I thought we'd cured you of your pathetic attachment to the X-Men, Gambit. Looks like I was wrong."

"You want him dead before we get anywhere?" Gambit spat back, standing sharply and pulling the bottle of water away from Xavier.

"Oh what a mind job that pretty little redhead has done on you." Mystique didn't answer Gambit's question, preferring to mock him to keep him in his place. She was rewarded by the dark look that crossed Gambit's face. So, he was still fool enough to believe both Rogue and Blaze had rejected him without help? He was more stupid than he looked. "Did you really believe the X-men could find a place for a thief to join them?"

"Why not?" Gambit parried her insult well, realising that Mystique didn't know what she was talking about. "They done it before." He was repaid by Mystique turning away from him in disgust, refusing to admit that she might not know everything. Her impatient wrath was thrown instead on Colossus.

"What are you looking so vacant about? Don't tell me a big strong mutant like you gets airsick?"

"You don't hear them?" The Russian goliath asked curiously, making Mystique and Gambit both look at him oddly. "The voices in the wind?"

"I am surrounded by madmen and children!" Was Mystique's response as she stormed forwards to join Pyro and Cirrus. "Have we reached the coordinates yet?"

"Just about." Pyro informed her.

"Then take her down. Its time we ended this."

Xavier found himself flinching back from the vehemence of her voice, his only comfort the strange voices that echoed around him, whispering, "Witness..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ilehana left Beast in charge upstairs, to be assisted by Rogue and Nightcrawler as much as they could. Ilehana knew how badly the three felt about being left out of the picture, but they were superfluous to her plans, and she was driven now by the powers she had been adopting throughout her travels. Down on the lower levels, the others were preparing for yet another briefing, one that would change their lives forever.

"The Guardian of Thought, the one whose mind could move the world. The Guardian of Energy, whose eyes have the power to cleanse the world of evil. The Guardian of Metal, whose life was once forgotten. The Guardian of Water, who longs to prove his worth. The Guardian of Air, who was once a Goddess. The Guardian of Fire, whose desire to find her place burns within her. The Guardian of Earth, whose greatest strength hides within, and the Chosen One whose power grows day by day..." Ilehana addressed Jean, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Storm, Blaze and Golan in turn. "All shall come together when the time is right to join the Key who shall release the power of the Guardians, who shall not know his place until the final moment, at the Temple of the Guardians, where the Witnesses wait to greet them."

For a moment, there was a blissful silence. Each, in turn, was taking in what Ilehana had told them. How could a legend, or legends, know and predict so much about them? Logan had a horrible feeling that something was still going unsaid, something to do with Ilehana's role in all this...

#What are you thinking? #

#You know what I'm thinkin', babe. This is nuts. # He answered after a moment, gazing round the table. #I ain't no super-hero, born to protect the world. And there's somethin' you ain't tellin' me. #

#All in good time, darlin'. # She offered in her best American drawl, drawing a smile from him and successfully putting him at ease. #All in good time. #

She went on to show them a map on the laptop that showed the Chamdo Region of China, a red dot on the map showed the position of the Temple, in the middle of nowhere, roughly fifty miles north-north-east of the town of Batang.

"The area is dense jungle. We'll be able to fly the X-Jet as far as here, and from there we'll have to walk."

"What about Ori? How does he feel about the jet?" Jean asked, surprising both herself and Ilehana.

"He'll be fine with me. He's used to it." Ilehana answered. Was it the prospect of power that had mollified Jean's attitude? Ilehana didn't think so. She sensed from her fellow telepath a certain reserve, one that was almost admiration for the Vixen.

"Who is the Key?" Questioned Scott quietly, though he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"Gambit." Was the simple reply. "Likely as not Mystique's already got him on side. He'll meet us there like he's supposed to."

"That's what I don't get." Logan butted in. Since everyone else was askin' questions, he might as well too. "You've got these little quotes that fit neatly to each of us. Surely Mystique's mutants can't fit so well."

"Doesn't that tell you something?" Ilehana smiled indulgently. She let him think for a moment before continuing. "I suspect she's missed out on a whole load of information. Either that or she's discarded them, there was a lot of junk in what I came across."

"And when we return?" Bobby, who had been very quiet, asked.

"Nothing changes. You may be Guardians, but you will always be X-Men."

Logan frowned. Surely the last part of that sentence should have been "we will always be X-Men"? However, it seemed to put everyone else at ease, himself included. He didn't want no fuss when he got back, he just wanted things to get back to normal, with Ilehana at his side...


	9. 09

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**09**

"This is it." The glee in her tone was unmasked as Mystique laid a blue hand against the cold sandstone wall. She was disappointed that there was no pulsing power as she had felt before within the rock. It didn't matter. The coordinates had been right; the Temple was here, right at her fingertips, her ticket to fortune, success and power.

"How do we get in?" Pyro asked sullenly.

"Usually these places have a thing called a door, my dear Pyro." Mystique purred gently, before her face set hard. "So start looking!"

Pyro grumbled to himself, setting off with Colossus in one direction, whilst Cirrus led the Brotherhood members off in the other. Mystique glanced callously towards Gambit, who stood possessively by the 'Chosen One', Xavier seated in his wheelchair once more but still unmoving. Fine, if the Cajun thief wouldn't respect her orders, he would be the first to feel her wrath once she had gained her new powers...

The air shook with a reverberating hum, almost too low for the ground-bound mutants to hear, but sending the local wildlife into a frenzy of activity nonetheless. Leaves and braches dropped from the canopy as unexpectedly a large silver orb descended. Mystique cursed aloud, her anger only beaten by Remy's own foul tongue spitting French as he recognised the all-to-familiar method of transport. Magneto. How had the Master of Magnetism found them all the way out here in China? One glance to Pietro, who folded his arms smirking, and Mystique was appeased. The treacherous child would pay for this betrayal!

The surprise came when the large orb opened to reveal not one, but two mutants inside. Magneto had not come unprotected, or unescorted it seemed as a leggy woman with very short cropped blue hair stepped elegantly out of the orb, dressed in electric blue plastic. Wanda clearly did not approve of her father's choice of female company. Neither did Gambit; Electra was one ex-girlfriend he could've done just fine without ever seeing again, though he wisely bit his tongue and did not meet her curious expression. Magneto himself did not seem the slightest bit bothered about his daughter's approval, completely ignoring Wanda's petulant looks as he strode towards Mystique, Electra pacing not two steps behind him.

"Did you really think you could steal away with my team, my own children, without me hearing about this little venture of yours, Mystique?" When she did not reply, he smiled underneath his helmet. "The Guardians of Destiny..." He seemed to be trying the strange phrase out on his tongue. "I must say it's an intriguing idea. And the powers, there is a power of metal I understand?" Magneto held out his hand, and Colossus, though trying to shut down his mutant power as he realised what Magneto was going to do, shot across the jungle clearing, heels dragging in the dust. "Am I to believe that you would give an ancient gift of power to this sorry soul instead of me?"

For a moment Mystique could not believe it. Magneto grew bored of dragging Colossus and flung the Russian into the mud as she stuttered in reply.

"Of course not. I didn't think you'd be interested, that is all Magneto."

"You are sure you know what you are doing?" Magneto asked airily, in reply. He voiced not only his own but the concerns of the other mutants gathered behind him as well.

"Of course." Mystique answered grandly, "It's all too simple. We go to the Temple, we carry out the ritual and we go home with more power than we ever dreamed of. The war will be over in the time it takes us to rid the world of humans and those pesky X-Men."

"Then consider me interested." He concluded, eyes falling menacingly on Gambit and the unconscious Xavier. "Electra," He spoke to his new consort evenly. "Allow Gambit the freedom to blow us open a door and take over guarding dear Charles. And you," He spoke now to Colossus who visibly winced away from his boss. "Don't ever presume to be better than me ever again."

Gambit and Pyro flinched slightly along with Colossus, knowing that all three of them were in Magneto's grasp again, no matter what Mystique promised. Electra came to Gambit's side, looking him over with way too much familiarity for his own comfort as he stepped obediently away from the wheelchair. In a matter of seconds, his charged card knocked a large hole in the Temple's door. Another card charged but retained in his hand, acted as a good torch as he led the way reluctantly into the dark interior.

Despite her confident tone, Mystique was, in fact, by no means certain. She had collected together her Guardians, her Key, her Chosen One... the mention of Witnesses had meant little to her, but if they were there to Watch, then so be it; they would be there. That fool, Ilehana Xavier, had led her straight to the location of the Guardian's Temple. Mystique shivered as she remembered the strange glare in Vixen's eyes down in the darkness of the Japanese catacomb. She quickly turned her thoughts to safer matters. It would not take much to release the powers of her Chosen One; not now Magneto was here to quash the insubordination of her Key. Magneto at least would have no qualms about loosing the powers of Xavier...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Ilehana and Ori, leading the assorted group of X-Men, came to a halt and indicated to them all to pull up alongside. They were at the top of a rise, and from it they looked down upon an extremely dense area of jungle with a four sandstone turrets just poking out the top. Ilehana smiled to herself, drawn to the Temple like a lion to a kill.

"Is that it?" Bobby asked; awe inspired into his tone.

"That's it." Vixen replied, a great sense of pride and achievement in her voice. They made their way down, hardly noticing the mosquitoes and other flying bugs that bothered them. No words passed between them, Ilehana was preoccupied, and the others were still struggling to believe that this was the place where they were supposed to gain the power of the Guardians of Destiny. As they broke through the last line of trees, they saw it in full, the front entrance to the Temple of the Guardians; a great sandstone wall that had twelve huge symbols inscribed into it.

"This is something else, Ilehana." Blaze offered after a moment's awed silence. "You think there's anything worth anything here?"

"The whole place would be of historical interest, Blaze." Storm noted, eyes wide and staring.

"I don't think that's what Blaze meant." Bobby chuckled to himself, grinning as the English thief smiled cheekily at him. The kid learned quickly.

The whole conversation passed over Ilehana's head. She was frowning at the great wooden doors, smashed and broken. Mystique had no clue what she was dealing with, that much was for sure. Twelve small sandstone bricks, marked with ancient symbols, edged the rectangular doors. There were five on one side, and seven on the other. She stepped up to the left hand side, where the five symbols; three the same and two different were set, three Witnesses, the Key, and the Chosen One. She set her hand to the last, shivered contentedly as the power pulsed through her.

"Alright?" Logan asked quietly, making her jump. She hadn't noticed him come up so close behind her.

"I can't believe we're really here."

"We're not the only ones."

"It doesn't matter." She murmured, stepping back into his embrace, feeling his chin resting on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, fearing that this whole moment might be nothing more than a dream, but when she opened her eyes again it was still so very, very real. Logan flicked a hand at the symbols.

"So what we got here then?" He asked, trying to sound interested.

"Three Witnesses, the Key, the Chosen One." She turned a little before stepping out of his arms to peer at the others. "Top to bottom; Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Thought, Energy and Metal."

Logan stepped forward then, frowning at the ancient symbol that denoted his own position in this madness. As Ilehana had done, Logan pressed his palm against the marker, not expecting the rush of adrenaline that swept through him as his skin made contact with it. His body tensed for a moment before relaxing, his face breaking into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Hey guys." Though quiet, his voice had an edge that cut straight through the others' chatter. "You really gotta try this." They came forward then, eager to try out this new experience that seemed to have even the pessimistic Logan captivated. Ilehana pointed to their character, noting how Blaze hung back a little.

"Oh!" Storm's exclamation was awed, the force that the stone emitted banishing her fears as she too addressed the others. "You have got to try this! Its like nothing I've ever experienced before, like..."

"Like you've finally come home." Jean supplied, glancing towards Ilehana as if for approval, and the meta-morph grinned in return.

The others stepped back, all eyes on Blaze now as she came forward to scrutinize her icon more closely. It almost looked like fire... as close as a carving could come anyway. She swallowed hard, wishing the others would look somewhere other than at her, but finally she held up a hand to the sandstone. For a moment there was nothing, and Blaze found herself wondering if Ilehana had chosen the right mutant, but then she was taking a sharp breath, feeling the throb of energy at her finger tips... and she knew then that Ilehana had been right all along. That right now somewhere deep within this building, Pyro was laying claim to a power not his, but hers, to take.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, creating a fireball that danced on her palm to light the way. "Let's go already!"

"After you." Logan grinned to Ilehana. "I guess somethin' along the lines of 'Destiny awaits' should be said."

But somehow, no one could even begin to form a groan.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. The whole 'Vancouver' affair that keeps being brought up is in 'Thief's worth' fourth story in Lamby's evolution timeline. Reviews always welcome.

**10**

"So how you bin, Electra?" Gambit asked not quite icily as he found Electra keeping pace with him, pushing Xavier's wheelchair ahead for the following mutants. They were just far enough ahead of Magneto and Mystique and the rest that their words could remain private.

"Keeping busy." The female mutant replied flippantly. She obviously expected Gambit to continue the conversation, the ensuing silence not what she had planned. Electra cleared her throat before elaborating a little, exactly as Remy had wanted her to. "Been in Vancouver, working for a gang trying to win a contract to work from Magneto..."

"Let me guess." Gambit knew he wasn't guessing, but Electra didn't. "It all go belly up?"

"Some little tramp called Blaze messed it all up." Electra moaned, obviously expecting sympathy. "Magneto promised that if I left the gang and came with him, he'll let me kill her."

"Bonne chance." Gambit wished her sarcastically, making her look at him sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean? And no, I don't mean in English Remy, I know it means 'good luck'. Do you know this Blaze or something?"

Gambit didn't reply, remembering only too well the bitter things Blaze had said to him not so long ago, about how he never would fit in anywhere, not working for Magneto, not with Rogue, and certainly not with the X-Men or even her. Those words had hit him hard; there had been no reason for it. But then maybe she had a point, after all he'd been stupid enough not to realise that a kiss from Rogue whilst her powers were stifled hadn't been Rogue's to give, but Blaze's transferred by touching the Southern girl in an effort to save him from Rogue's attack...

"Oh, I get it." Electra spat cruelly, making him wonder what he'd ever seen in her anyway. "Does Magneto know you've been falling for the enemy?"

"Shut your mouth, Electra. You don't know what you is talkin' about."

"I know you Remy." Electra was certain, "You don't think much, but when you do its usually about some girl or other. That's why it didn't take me long to figure out you were cheating on me, you lying..."

"These t'ings work both ways, Jennifer." He interrupted before she could get her torrent of long-stored anger off her chest. In the wheelchair Xavier stirred briefly, Cirrus' poison finally starting to wear off. Gambit hoped Xavier wouldn't wake too soon, that poison was the only thing protecting them all from Xavier attacking their minds. Not to mention protecting Xavier from feeling whatever Mystique had planned.

"And what about Blaze?" Electra brought the conversation back to its starting point. "Does she reciprocate the feelings, or is she fortunately oblivious?"

"It ain't none of your..." His words were cut short as they emerged into a great room, with a high ceiling that made the voices of Mystique and company echo as they gushed their awe. Two doorways broke up each of the four walls, each edged by a statue of what they supposed was a Guardian, featureless beings. A walkway could be seen on the floor above. And there, in the corner, was the Altar of the Ancients, a great slab of tan coloured stone with symbols etched into the edges, while the face remained blank.

"Strap our Chosen One to it." Mystique ordered as the gathered mutants spread themselves around the room. "And do it quickly, Gambit." Gambit nodded and obeyed, very aware that Magneto was watching his every move.

"Can you hear that?" Electra whispered as she helped Gambit lift Xavier onto the Altar. He looked at her quizzically, seeing her strain as if to catch something on the breeze. Not that there was a breeze in this place, this undisturbed centre of power. Gambit shrugged, maybe being on the receiving end of Blaze's power had burnt any last semblance of sanity right out of Electra's empty skull. He sure couldn't hear nothin'. Or could he? He stood and turned, looking up at the balcony-walkway, thief's senses on overdrive. Quicksilver was already up there.

"There's someone coming!" Magneto's son yelped, sprinting back to his father's side. Magneto visibly distanced himself from his so-easily spooked son, and turned to Gambit.

"Gambit, do something." The Master of Magnetism instructed calmly, "Bury them, block them, whatever. Keep them away."

Gambit nodded his obedience; glad of any excuse to be away from Electra and her irritating questions. Extending his pole, he leapt athletically over the balustrade of the walkway. Card charged in hand, he barely registered the flickering firelight that danced on the walls of the passageway before he'd thrown his weapon, intending to block the passage completely...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the last few twists of the passageways, Blaze's fire lit the darkness as the X-Men followed, Ilehana and Ori right behind her and Logan bringing up the rear of the column. They were attempting to sneak up undetected on Mystique and her band of cronies. Ori heard it coming, the whistling sound of an attack and communicated a warning to them all. Vixen cried out for them to run, but Blaze was that little bit too far ahead. Vixen charged forward to grab her friend, pull her away to safety, but Ori set his teeth into Ilehana's uniform and held her back despite her struggles.

#No Vixen! It's too late! #

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In that microsecond between throwing the card and waiting for the explosion, a familiar figure holding a palmful of fire turned into the last stretch of corridor. Blaze's eyes met Gambit's in overwhelming fear as she screamed, the tunnel collapsing as the ceiling fell in, leaving a dark uniform trapped beneath tonnes of rock and a rising cloud of dust...

"No!" The word was a primal scream torn from him, issued from his very soul. He couldn't lose her, not now!


	11. 11

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**11**

"Well done, Gambit." Mystique was suddenly besides him, her voice almost proud, taking his arm and starting to lead him back to the ground floor.

"Get the hell away from me Mystique." He hissed at her, eyes hard. "You got no idea what I jus' did..."

"But you have saved us all, my hero." She mocked him in reply. Gambit shoved the blue-skinned mutant away sharply. Looking back at the ruined tunnel, Remy felt empty, hollow inside. Part of him was screaming that it couldn't be true; he couldn't just have killed her! The rest of him was coming to terms with that exact fact. He'd never see Blaze again. Never buy her a drink on one of their many nights out, when she was too parched from dancing to even indicate what she wanted. They'd never mend the rift between them; never sort out whatever stupid, pointless thing was keeping them apart. Never hear her laugh again. The horror of what he'd done finally hit him when he realised he couldn't even remember what her laugh sounded like. A stupid, pointless thing to get hung up on, so pointless it cut him to the core and left him bleeding.

He forced his pain-ridden red-on-black eyes away from the wreckage and scanned the gathered mutants below him. On the Altar, Xavier stirred slowly, whilst at one side of the room Electra and Colossus waited, watching. The others, Pyro, Magneto, Cirrus, Quicksilver, Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch waited for him and Mystique to rejoin them. Fine, if this was the way it had to be, then so be it! If he were lucky, whatever demons they were about to try and call down on them would put them all out of their misery. If not, maybe Ilehana Xavier would kill him. He could only hope.****The look in his eyes, the clench of his jaw sent shivers through the watching mutants as Remy spoke, voice like a man possessed. "Lets do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remaining X-Men stood together in a tense huddle, gazing down at the rock, shocked beyond words, thoughts or even emotions. A dark silence ruled, no one spoke, no one moved, it seemed even that no one could breathe. That was until Logan roared aloud, plunging a set of adimantium claws angrily into the wall at his side. Ilehana stood empty, defiant. This was not right, not how it was supposed to be! Golan and Bobby exchanged unsure glances, Storm resting a hand on each of the boys' shoulders as a way expressing comfort when she had none to offer. Jean turned and hid her face in Scott's embrace, too shocked by the horror. Scott tried his hardest to speak, to bring the team back to what was important, but found he couldn't remember what that was. Ori howled, his song one of pack, mourning...

Then, amazingly, unbelievably, the rocks and scattered rubble that covered the fallen Blaze started to glow, giving off heat. They shifted through a colour spectrum, brown, red, orange, yellow and then, with a swell of triumph, white hot and liquid! The larva ran burning away from the rocks, making all the X-Men withdraw their feet or risk terrible scalds. And in the midst of the heat haze, cast entirely of fire so bright it lit up the dark tunnel like day, Blaze was stood smiling.

"Huh!" She offered as the rest of the team stood looking bemused at her, only Ori moving with a confused wag of his tail. "What d'you know Scott, looks like all those hellish training sessions you've put me and Magma through have paid off!"

"You are the singularly most irritating person I have ever met!" Ilehana yelled at her friend, before hugging the now-fortunately human Blaze hard. With that the tension seemed to suddenly ease in the air, and Blaze returned the hug gladly, hoping that if she couldn't hide how scared she'd been under the rocks from Ilehana, she could at least hide it from all the others. That was not something she ever wanted to repeat! Ilehana on the other hand already had other things on her mind. Subtly she addressed the source of the terror she was feeling telepathically.

#Storm, be calm, nothing can hurt you here. # For now that the shock was beginning to wear off, Storm was suddenly struggling for air, her claustrophobia creeping in and gripping her like an iron fist... Vixen went to the air goddess, looked her straight in the eye. And somehow, Storm found her breathing calming, her fear melting away.

"Thank you, my friend." She murmured quietly.

"Erm, I hate to interrupt, but hasn't anyone noticed that we're trapped in here?" Blaze asked whilst setting a fireball dancing over her hand again as a torch. It impressed everyone, even those who hadn't been in Vancouver, that even after the momentary crisis she hadn't lost the composure of her power.

"That's the least of our worries." Vixen was business-like again, frowning at Blaze's frankness; it was hard enough work suppressing Storm's fear without Blaze dragging up the fact. "We have to stop Mystique and the others, which isn't going to be easy. Be prepared for anything."

"You mean like being crushed under a landslide?" Blaze asked, only half joking. Ilehana nodded, knowing that it was the cause of the collapse that scared Blaze the most. Ilehana didn't think any of the others had realised it was Gambit who'd nearly killed the redhead.

"Stand back." Cyclops ordered the team, noting that Vixen didn't argue over his claim to lead this time. His trigger finger on his visor, he hastily blasted the already weakened tumble of rock and larva, clearing the way once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At last!" Mystique's cackle was witch-like. "At last! How long I have waited for this day!"

The X-Men snuck onto the walkway above the main chamber without being noticed. Those below were stood on circles set into the floor with symbols set onto them, except for Gambit who was stood by the Altar, and Xavier who was strapped to it, unmoving.

"Do it!" Mystique urged Gambit. "Kill him, release the power of the Guardians!"

#Ready? # Vixen had implanted a firm idea in Wolverine's head. The two of them would stand the best chance of surviving until the others could help.

Gambit reached his hands out, bare fingers touching Xavier's arm, charging the Professor's whole body with his mutant energy. Bright light wrapped around Xavier in a rainbow of colours, deadly and vicious. If he let go, that would be all it would take, and the Professor would be killed...

#Now! # And Vixen-as-tiger leapt over the balustrade of the walkway, Wolverine behind her. Ori jumped too, landing on his feet, his snarls aimed at bemused-looking Electra and Colossus. Logan managed to knock both Mystique and Magneto over, sending all three sprawling across the floor, while Vixen shoved aside Lance and Wanda, snarling a tiger's savage snarl. She had to get to Gambit before he let go of her father! But Blaze, who had taken a chance with her cat-like agility and joined the wave of jumping for the walkway, had beaten her to it.

"Don't kill him Remy!" She cried out, charging unafraid to the Professor's side. He should have already killed her once tonight; she'd be damned before she'd stand for that again! "Don't do it!"

Gambit's eyes opened wide and disbelieving, his jaw fell slack in shock, and he let go...


	12. 12

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**12**

Nothing happened. Blaze, Ilehana and every other mutant in the room found themselves unable to breathe, unable to explain it. Somehow, Gambit had managed to retain enough control of his power to pull it all back, leaving the Professor completely unharmed.

"With me." Cirrus gestured to Pyro and Quicksilver, having seen Jean, Scott, Golan, Bobby and Storm rush from the walkway to make their way down to the lower floor via the tunnels. Recovering himself, Magneto flicked his fingers at the Wolverine, spread-eagling the adimantium skeleton and pinning him to the floor. Logan roared his defiance, but it did him no good.

At the same time Wanda pelted Ilehana with a fist full of her mutation-quashing energy, but Vixen-tiger was too lithe, using Avalanche as a sideways springboard to avoid the blast. Lance skidded backwards, floored by the weight of a large Bengal tiger kicking his chest. Wanda barely managed a scream as the tiger pounced thought the air like furry muscle embodied to knock her down, head smacking the floor and sending her unconscious.

"I t'ought…" Gambit began, before Blaze interrupted him. "Think later! Duck!"

He did as he was told, avoiding Mystique's high aimed roundhouse kick and leaving her exposed to one of Blaze's trademark fireballs. It smacked burning hot into her left shoulder, sending the shape shifter off balance as she yelped. Blaze pressed her advantage, aiming a snap-kick of her own to Mystique's jaw and making the blue-skinned woman skid backwards across the floor on her back.

Elsewhere, in the downward tunnel from the walkway, Scott's eyes opened wide as a blur whizzed towards him making him ask, "What the…" Too late, he realized that it was Quicksilver, just as he leapt in to throw Scott sideways. There was a sickening crunch as Cyclops' head hit the wall, and blackness enveloped him as his body hit the floor.

"Scott!" Jean knelt beside her boyfriend as Iceman shot forth a stream of ice, trying to capture Quicksilver. He failed; he was too quick for him, athletically avoiding the frozen attack. Golan didn't bother trying to keep up with Pietro, stretching his four stubby arms out, his wide set eyes rolled back in his head as his wide mouth smiled, nostrils opening and closing as he breathed deeply. The earth bucked and reared, sending Pietro skidding face first across the ground to land in a heap.

"My turn!" Pyro grinned manically as he called on the fire and fuel he carried on his back, creating a fireball that grew to the size of a football. He launched it toward the X-Men, where Scott still lay unconscious.

"Wind!" Storm commanded, her eyes flashing white, and a small hurricane swept the fireball back towards Pyro. The corridor shook around them as the mutant's fuel tanks exploded in a blinding flash of heat and light. Thrown backwards, Pyro lay dazed.

The strangest figure stepped over his fallen form. A fanged woman, small yet powerful looking, webbed hands spread as her eyes flashed like the sun on the surface of water. As she breathed out, a clammy mist, wet and clinging and rich with her poison filled the air. Cirrus laughed heartlessly as the X-Men began to cough and splutter, wetness filling their lungs, drowning them. Hastily Jean threw up her telekinetic barrier to protect her and Scott. Storm slumped to the floor, unable to call the winds again to clear the air. Jean knew it was down to her, but she would have to leave Scott unprotected if she was to try anything.

"I'm sorry Scott." She whispered to him, kissing his cheek as he moaned briefly. Standing, the telekinetic barrier moved with Jean, keeping her protected and allowing her some sort of vision through the low cloud. Something moved quickly on the edge of her vision, making her spin on the spot. Was that the strange mutant? Questing with her telepathy, Jean made her choice and slammed the telekinetic bubble over where she thought Cirrus was. She was rewarded when an inhuman scream filled the air. She'd trapped her! But already the noxious cloud was making Jean's eyes water… One hand holding the prison-bubble secure and aloft, Jean used her other hand and a fraction more of her power to waft the poisonous water vapour away back up the way they had come, dissipating it throughout the catacombs of the Temple.

"Good work." Storm praised her friend, coughing but otherwise unharmed. Bobby, Golan and Cyclops were a little dazed, beating their chests to clear the water, but Jean was glad to see they were fine too. She turned her attention back to the trapped Cirrus.

"For poisoning the Professor." Jean told the trapped mutant, before slowly she began to squeeze the telekinetic trap even tighter. Cirrus wailed, webbing around her face flashing out briefly like gill as she gulped the air. Her eyes glazed over, and she visibly gave up, becoming subdued, knowing she was beaten. "Golan?" Jean asked the boy, who nodded, understanding. The X-Men backed out of the tunnel, leaving Cirrus with Pyro and Quicksilver, as Golan blocked them in on both sides with two separate shutters of earth. Jean didn't expect it would hold them forever, but at least for now.

"Little help here!" Wolverine's voice caught Vixen's attention and she noticed that he was still pinned by Magneto, who was surveying the whole scene with a regal indifference. Enraged, the tiger launched herself at her Godfather, crushing him beneath her muscular mass, his helmet flying off and rolling across the floor. Like his daughter, the hard flags of the Temple floor claimed his consciousness.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my man!" Ilehana growled as she turned human again and behind her the Wolverine leapt to his feet, severely disgruntled that he'd missed the fight.

A dazed Mystique put her hand to her brow and groaned, form flicking through different mirages. She couldn't believe it; she had been so close! As Gambit watched, a few familiar faces made themselves know to him, and suddenly things started to make some form of sense. As Jonnie, Rogue's latest crush, gave way to Blaze, Blaze was incensed and heaved herself to her feet.

"Drop that form now shape-stealer!" The real Blaze shook her double until Mystique looked back with her own eyes. "Is there nothing so low you wont attempt it to get what you want? How far would you have been prepared to go to get Gambit on your side?" Mystique didn't answer, to Gambit it didn't look like she could as blood dripped from her jaw where Blaze had kicked her. But that wasn't a good enough excuse for Blaze as she shook the other woman again by the shoulders. "Was it fun for you, turning Rogue against Remy, then him against me? Was it all just a game to you?" Despairing and disgusted, Blaze flung Mystique away again like a piece of manure. Suddenly all Blaze's anger was gone, and she was too tired to care as Jean and Golan sealed Mystique and the others in the tunnel with Cirrus and company.

"I t'ought I killed you, Chere…" Remy sounded like he was still having difficulty understanding how she could possibly be stood there, his dark eyes searching for any explanation. He held out his arms and she went willingly, losing herself in his embrace, before meeting those eyes with a slight smile in her own.

"Just call me persistent." She half-joked, making him shake his head as if bemused.

"I call you anythin' you want, if you forgive me?" He asked sheepishly, instantly regretting he'd asked her to do something so impossible as she dropped her eyes.

"Laura." She whispered, looking up again at his confusion. "My name, its Laura." Remy still didn't quite understand, nothing was sinking in properly, and he didn't get chance to react anyway as another voice chipped in.

"I think that means you're forgiven, Gambit." The Professor was remarkably cheerful to say he was tied to a sacrificial Altar. "Logan, I think I could use your assistance here…"


	13. 13

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Reviews always welcome.

**13**

"What wrong with them?" Bobby asked Golan, indicating to Colossus and Electra stood impassively watching as Logan used his claws to free Xavier and Ilehana helped her father to sit up slowly. Golan shrugged his broad shoulders, not understanding either why these two of Magneto and Mystique's small army hadn't gotten involved in the fight. Ori sat by Colossus' side, alert but un-aggressive as his ears twitched. Obviously the telepathic wolf knew something.

"I think I can explain that." The Professor began, flicking his wheelchair into forward so he could approach Electra and Colossus, Ilehana and Logan shadowing him protectively. "You are hearing things, aren't you?" Electra and Colossus looked at each other, then back at Xavier as they nodded. Charles addressed them as much as the rest of the gathered mutants, "There is a voice in the air, whispering. It calls the Witnesses to be ready. The time for the Guardians to be reborn is here."

A strange look passed over Ilehana's face as she met her father's eyes, so like her own and equally glittering with tears. The time… He knew as well as she did what the time meant for her, the Chosen One. But Charles' soothing voice hid his emotions well as he spoke quietly to her and her alone. "You've done well to get them all here. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Ilehana acknowledged. "Just let me say my goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Logan choked on the word, but she ignored him, going over to her friends, looking each one in the eye as she addressed them.

"Golan, Bobby… look after each other, and the other students. You X-Men are the future for the whole world, one day that will be clear to you. Tell the others to be strong." Golan and Bobby nodded solemnly, matured at that moment beyond their years.

"Ororo," Ilehana turned to Storm and with great sadness wished she had had the time to get to know the weather goddess a little better. In another life, they could have shared much in common. "Thank you, for trusting me in this, for everything you've done for me." Storm didn't hide the tears that fell, and the temperature in the Temple dropped a little.

"Scott, dear Scott, my brother…" Ilehana could find no words, instead stepping forward to embrace him, feeling his tears mix with her own. He hung onto her with all his strength, to this woman who had welcomed him to the Xavier Mansion, kept him company in a strange place, helped him to think of it as home when he had been young and lost. Eventually Ilehana extracted herself from his grip, managing a weak smile. She turned to her rival, who was a rival no longer. "Jean, please take care of my father, he will need you more than ever now." Jean nodded, unable to speak. Ilehana did not prolong her agony, leaving the young couple for the pair of thieves.

"Gam… Remy, Laura, I hope that, after all this, you will both realise where it is you truly belong." Blaze shook her head, disbelieving, wriggling out from under Gambit's hand on her shoulder to embrace her friend fiercely.

"Don't you dare do this!" The emotional redhead demanded of her flatmate, "You can't…"

"I must." Ilehana separated herself from Blaze as Gambit wrapped his arms around the fire elemental to keep her, or him for that matter, from doing anything foolish. He struggled for something to say to Ilehana, but no words would form. Knowing how he felt, Ilehana smiled and nodded to him. "Gambit, I think the X-Men will find a place for you now."

And then she came to Logan, who by now was fighting hard to retain his confused mix of emotions; anger, sorrow, even fear. He'd almost lost her so many times… and now he really had to say goodbye? It wasn't fair, damn it! He needed her. She was his counterweight, his balance; he loved her for cryin' out loud!

#Logan, you have been everything to me, my love. # She spoke telepathically to give them a little privacy. #If I had any choice in the matter…#

#There's always a choice, damn it! Always! #

#Not here, not now Logan. If I don't do this, I die anyway. This power is killing me; my mind just can't control it. # She touched his cheek tenderly. #Let me leave knowing I've completed my quest. I know you love me, Logan, so set me free. #

She hugged him to her, had the breath crushed out of her as he held her in return, knowing he was trying to capture her scent, the feel of her, then the sight of her to memory. Knowing that this was his way of saying goodbye… Ilehana accepted a sound kiss eagerly from Logan, for once not caring that everyone was watching. It did not last long enough before she pulled away, his fingers brushing her soft cheek.

"Daddy…" Ilehana uttered, breaking eventually from Logan's touch and running across the room to throw herself into her father's arms. Tears fell on all sides then, even the manly Logan and Gambit were noted to wipe their hands across their eyes.

"My baby…" Charles Xavier held his daughter tight to him, his hand stroking her long blonde hair, tears falling from his soulful eyes. "My daughter." Father and daughter remained united for only a moment, a moment neither wanted to end. But finally, she drew away, for if she did not do it then, she might never have the courage to do it at all. As she did, her father spoke gently in her head. #Remember, Ilehana, I will love you always, I am so very, very proud of you………#

#And I you. # She replied, sighing and moving to stand alone, a sacrifice for everything and everyone she believed in, Ilehana Xavier turned to the Witnesses and nodded. "I'm ready now."

"It's time." Xavier, Electra and Colossus murmured together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood beside the Altar of the Ancients, Ilehana cast one last long, loving look at her friends, knowing that this was the only option but wishing just for a moment that it did not have to be. Gambit stood beside her, her father, Colossus and Electra stood on her other side. The Guardians were upon their rightful symbols, Ori at the back of the hall.

"Here and now…" Colossus' voice boomed out into the silence, not quite aware of where the words were coming from, but knowing they were the right ones.

"At the appointed time…" Electra continued.

"In the appointed place…" Xavier's voice was rich with sadness, but touched with right-ness. No matter how he hated it, this was how it was destined to be.

"We bear Witness to the rebirth of the Guardians of Destiny." All three spoke in perfect unison.

"You sure I gotta do this, Cherie?" Remy asked gently. Eyes fixed on Logan's bowed head, Ilehana nodded just once.

#Trust me, Remy you cannot hurt me. # And she allowed Gambit to take hold of her arm with his bare hands. All around her, orange light shone as Gambit charged her with his explosive power. As he knew he had to, to save himself, he dived away. But there came no explosion, at least not in the conventional sense. Swathed in her powers, only the energy around Ilehana charged, contracting around her and then expanding suddenly in a great shockwave. The hall filled with a burst of bright light, pure white, making everyone shield his or her eyes.

Colour, pure and simple, elegant beyond any shade of paint or fracture of rainbow swathed each of the Guardians in true power. As one, their faces lit up, feeling that everything was right, as it should be. In a ribbon of orange, Blaze smiled, falling passionately into her fire-form, whilst Iceman in a band of blue grinned at the ease in which he became purest ice. Storm, surrounded by yellow sunlight had never felt so empowered and so able to cope with the power, as she lifted her form on the winds to hover feet above the floor. Red energy flowed into Cyclops, making him gasp with the wonder of it. Golan blinked slowly, enjoying the dulcet green tones that made him feel so strong to his core. Violet for the Guardian of Thought, for Jean, as she understood now she was so much stronger than she had ever though she was. And Logan released his claws in his silver-steel surroundings, feeling new strength and adrenaline pumping through him, fighting the sadness and despair he felt; now he felt new, alive…

The Witnesses were not left untouched by the flow of power. They all felt stronger, more complete, whole even though for Xavier something so important was missing. Even Gambit felt stronger than ever before, charging a deck of cards with just a little energy and tossing them into the air where they spat like firecrackers. The mood changed in that moment from one of mourning to one of celebration. A celebration of the rebirth of the Guardians of Destiny, a celebration of all Ilehana Xavier had been and had given. She would never be forgotten…

And watching them all, Vixen-as-wolf smiled. Her job was done, and though she might never again walk amongst them, she was pleased for them all.

#I thought…# Ori was puzzled.

#The texts said I had to give up my human life. That doesn't mean dying, Ori. You and I, we have our own lives now, as wolves as it always should have been. # She trotted over to him, touched her nose to his.

#As is always should have been. # He echoed as they exited the temple, leaving the new Guardians to their celebrations. #I like the sound of that. # And not one of the X-Men saw them leave…


	14. 14

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men are the property of Marvel. Golan and Cirrus belong exclusively to Star and are used with permission. Corrinth retains all rights to Ilehana Xavier and Ori. Lamby retains all rights to Blaze.

**A/N:** This story is a joint work between Lamby and Corrinth, based on Corrinth's X-Men the Movie fanfiction of the same name. Last chapter! Sob. Thanks to Corrinth for being an absolute genius, and for her patience in putting up with me changing her masterpiece and giving more than one X-Man an identity crisis! My personal favourite swap of characters from the movie fic to this one was Jean substituting for Gambit in 05, just for pure weirdness. But then again, I am odd… Reviews always welcome, take care and enjoy, Lamby.

**14**

"Seriously?" Blaze was mildly amused, heaving a heavy box to stack by the door of the flat with all the others. She and Gambit were clearing out her and Ilehana's former apartment. Somehow, Blaze couldn't face living here without Vixen, and with Gambit now living up at the Institute anyway it seemed like the best place for her to be. Ilehana's personal belongings would be stored there too, until either the Professor or Logan could come to terms with their grief enough to sort through them. Blaze hadn't been feeling too stable herself, but the easy conversation between her and Remy as they worked kept both their spirits up. "You and Electra?"

"Uh-huh." Gambit agreed, scowling as Blaze sniggered and he tried to pick up a box that was a touch too weighty.

"Madness." Blaze commented; leaning on the pile of boxes and watching him struggle to shift the crate. "We should compare notes on ex's sometime, bet I've got as many interesting ones as you." Shaking her head she dismissed his mannish pride and helped him lift the box. "I mean, I might not have ever kissed somebody who couldn't be touched but…"

"Technically," Gambit began as they dumped the box and turned to survey the empty apartment. "I ain't either." Blaze looked at him sharply, brown eyes rich in confused emotion. Remy took a breath. "I figured it out, Laura. The switch between you an' Rogue…"

"And?" Blaze asked, felt her breath dragged out of her the second their eyes met.

"An'…" Remy shook his head, eyes apologetic. "An' t'ings so mad round here right now I don't know… Don't wanna mess this up… Laura…"

"Remy," She took his hand gently, swallowing her disappointment as the right thing to do. "Don't apologise. You're right; it's just not good timing, for me either. When things calm down, we'll see what happens, okay?" Was that really her sounding so mature? Scorching that thought from her mind she reached up and kissed him briefly, then let his hand go and went back to the boxes. Forcing a smile she lifted the first, before asking, "How many trips do you reckon this is going to take?"

"With my bike, millions." Remy answered pragmatically, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at what had just been decided. "Your car, not so many, but if Logan let us borrow the X-Van…"

"Yeah 'cause that's ever gonna happen!" Blaze laughed. "Then again, I wonder how easy it'll be to hotwire?" The two thieves grinned at each other, and set off for their new lives…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were gathered together, all the mutants from the Xavier Institute, on the lawn beyond the gazebo. The air was cool, but the light and heat of Blaze's fireballs that edged the lawn provided more than just outer warmth. The chatter was low, quiet, as if they were all waiting for something or someone to arrive, but they were not.

She should not have been there, it was bordering on breaking her bargain with the Ancients, that she might never live her human life again. But Vixen the wolf hadn't been able to resist coming to check on them all, her pack…her friends. Pride shone in her eyes as she surveyed them, all of them, from their newest members Gambit, Blaze and Golan, to her father, whom she loved so very much. Her heart leapt suddenly as she watched Logan stalk silently on the edge of the gathering. She slunk further back under the bushes as his eyes seemed to fix on her position, but he was quickly distracted by an over-emotional hug from Kitty, and tear-starred eyes from Rogue. She knew then it was time for her to leave, Ori and the hunt would be waiting, and they too had their lives to live. She smiled proudly again, withdrawing from the gathering without a trace of sadness or regret…

(Roll credits………………………………..)


End file.
